Soul.avi
I moved to the new apartment with my dad. My old apartment was now out of contract. I don't have a computer in my new apartment, so me and my dad decided to go to the market when we saw a guy selling used computer accessories. The guy also sells used computers, so I decided to buy it. I asked the guy about the price of the used computer. It cost $3000. Now that I have the computer, I decided to put it on my desk and set it up. When I have finished setting up the computer, I noticed the file on my desktop called: "soul.avi" As I notice this, I become startled, because I thought this was included with the computer installation. But I realized, its not true. I managed to install the virus scanner and scan that file with the virus scanner. While the virus scanner has finished scanning that file, its results are safe. So then, I opened the file. I opened the file and Media Player opens. The video's quality is low and it started with static but after this, the picture of dead doll revealed along with the creepy music background. I was so scared. I managed myself to close this file. Clicking close button, pressing Alt+F4, or clicking pause/stop button doesn't do nothing. I opened Task Manager but it refused to open. So I decided to unplug my computer and it finally turn off. Then, I booted it again. At first, everything seems to be normal, but the bootscreen has changed. Instead of the typical boot screen, it was replaced by the background of red pentagon. It has also the text written in the messed up letters: UTRE89RJGFDJGIUFDNIGUNDFIUGNDFIUGHUFDGHFGUHFDUIGHDFIUHGHTU8YR I was scared again. I thought my computer has hacked, but I decided to ignore it. When it finished booting, it went straight to the desktop, no login screen. My desktop's color was red-colored and I notice that the startup sound is absent. It still plays, but this time its reversed and in G-major. I was scared. The desktop was different at this time. The start button and taskbar is still there, but the system time now reads 06:66 instead of what time it is. All shortcut names in my desktop has been replaced with "loseyoursoul" and now links to that typical "soul.avi" file. I tried to press the Start button, but it vanished as I tried. I managed to open task manager by using the standard ctrl+alt+del key combination. It worked, but nothing I want was here. As I closed task manager, heavy breathing was heard and the scary dead doll from the soul.avi video appeared. The computer shut off itself. I ran to the bed and thought of what I have do. As of this, I kept having nightmares about the soul.avi on my computer. Three weeks later, I returned to my computer and when I turn on, everything looked normal, the desktop, the boot screen, all normal. The file isn't there anymore, however I still have nightmares of it. I decided to do a Google search for that file, but it returned 0 results. I tried Bing, Yahoo!, or other search engines but still returned 0 results. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Cliche Madness Category:File Extensions Category:Stupid is as the main character does